


Temptation Like a Knife

by crazylittleelf, elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Knives, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Like a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> AU. For the [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) March mini-challenge. Prompts are blades & exposure/striptease.

Olivia took point when they entered the warehouse, sweeping into the open space, Charlie's footsteps behind her a reassuring sound. They advanced on the bound figure at the center of the room.

Olivia grinned and lowered her gun. Behind her, Charlie laughed softly.

"This isn't funny." Lincoln glared at them. He leaned against a support beam, feet bound together at the base, arms stretched over his head.

"Oh, but it is." Olivia holstered the gun and crossed the warehouse to Lincoln.

Lincoln tugged on the rope holding his arms over his head. "Fucking untie me."

She patted his cheek. "Such language. You kiss Charlie with that mouth?"

"If he's lucky. Seriously, untie me."

Charlie wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I like him like this. I think we should leave him."

She leaned her head against his. "It does have a certain appeal."

Lincoln glowered. "You're assholes."

"Awww." Olivia laughed and covered Charlie's hands with hers, humming with pleasure as he nuzzled her ear, then kissed a line down her neck.

Lincoln pulled on the rope again, wincing as it dug into his wrists. "Stop fucking around. The guy…"

"He's in custody. Site's clear. Come on, do you really think we'd leave you tied up if it wasn't safe?" Olivia threaded her fingers through Lincoln's hair and pulled his head down. She murmured into his mouth, "Glad you're safe."

"Mmm. Me, too." He gave her a toothy smile. "If you'll untie me, I'll be better able to express my gratitude."

Charlie stepped back and pulled out a pocket knife, flipping the blade open and testing the point on his thumb. "I don't know. It seems like if you hadn't wandered off by yourself without letting anyone know where you were, we wouldn't be in this situation, boss."

"Oh, come on!"

Olivia laughed and hooked a finger into the waistband of Lincoln's pants, pulling his hips away from the beam. "No, no, I agree with Charlie. You clearly need to think about what you've done."

"I can fire both of you."

Olivia took out her own knife and pointed it at him. "But then who would do all of your work?"

Lincoln smirked at Charlie. "Liv's knife is bigger than yours."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Not the size, boss." Charlie ran the knife along Lincoln's jaw, scraping the blade against his stubble. "It's all in how you use it."

Lincoln's eyes darted back and forth between them. "This is my punishment over the shower thing, right? 'Cause that was a joke. You know it was a joke. You're not going to kill me over a joke, right?"

Olivia pulled the fabric of Lincoln's pants away from his thigh. The knife ripped through the fabric easily, and she pulled it down, cutting open a slit to his knee.

Lincoln yelped and tried to jerk away from her. "Christ, Liv!"

She ran the top of the blade up his leg, dragging the point lightly over his skin. "We're not going to kill you."

"If you're good." Charlie laid the flat of his blade against Lincoln's throat and grinned.

Lincoln shuddered and clenched his eyes shut.

Charlie slowly tilted the knife onto it's edge, pressing into Lincoln's skin, just short of cutting. Lincoln's breathing went shallow and quick. He whimpered when Olivia slipped her hand into the slit she'd cut in his pants.

Her voice was low and hungry when she said, "Oh, yeah, definitely like him like this."

Charlie's knife caught in the fabric of Lincoln's shirt when he trailed it down his chest, snagging to a halt, then jumping along the tense muscles. Lincoln dropped his head back against the beam, groaning, and Charlie scraped his teeth over the faint red line the knife had left on Lincoln's neck. Charlie bit Lincoln's neck, then stepped back and hooked his knife under the hem of Lincoln's t-shirt. The fabric hissed as it parted, opening over Lincoln's chest. Charlie rested the point of his knife at the hollow of Lincoln's throat.

Olivia dropped to one knee, pulling her knife down through the leg of Lincoln's pants. The cuff was trapped under the rope binding his ankles, and she worked the blade around his leg, cutting the fabric free. She did the same to his other leg, jerking the knife up in short strokes, letting the blade brush his skin.

She stood and stepped back, pulling Charlie with her to admire their work. Lincoln was flushed and panting, pupils blown wide when he blinked his eyes open. He pulled against the ropes, the lean muscles of his arms flexing. The ragged edge of his shirt framed the flushed skin of his chest. His cock strained against his boxers under the remnants of his pants that hung off his hips by the waistband.

"Nice," Charlie muttered. Olivia nodded, stretched her arm out to to Lincoln's chest and flicked the shirt aside. She circled one nipple with the tip of her blade. Lincoln hissed. Olivia stepped close again, pressed herself along Lincoln's body. She stretched up and licked the tense muscle of his arm before cutting away the sleeve of his shirt. Charlie did the same on his other arm, and the shirt fluttered to the floor.

Lincoln whined softly, tried to crane his neck far enough to kiss Olivia, but she pulled just out of his reach. She pushed her hand into his pants, brushing her knuckles against his cock. His hips bucked.

"Oh, fuck, Liv, please."

Charlie hooked his knife under the waistband of Lincoln's pants, pulling until the material split and fell away, tangling around Lincoln's bound legs. Olivia slid her knife under the waistband of his underwear, pressing into his skin until his hips stilled. Charlie palmed the front of Lincoln's boxers, squeezing his cock before he closed his fingers over the cloth and pulled it away. Olivia cut through one side, then the other, and Charlie tossed the boxers behind them.

Olivia teased the point of her knife through the springy curls at the base of his cock. Lincoln's eyes were wide, mouth slack, and Charlie touched the blade of his knife to Lincoln's lower lip. Olivia rested her free hand on his hip, felt his muscles straining as he fought to keep still. His cock twitched when the flat of the blade touched it. Olivia drug the blade along the length of his cock.

Lincoln jerked and shuddered, then came with a broken moan.

"God, Lincoln," Olivia breathed.

Charlie reached up and cut the rope holding Lincoln's arms, caught him around his ribs and held him while Olivia freed his legs. They all slid to the floor at the base of the pillar. Olivia rubbed Lincoln's hands as he caught his breath. She lowered her head and kissed the livid marks around his wrists.

Lincoln panted. "Holy crap, you guys. Jesus."

Charlie pulled Lincoln back against his chest and kissed his temple. Olivia grinned up at him. "This doesn't mean you can make a habit of getting tied up in warehouses."

"Right. Yeah, sure."

She stood and held her hands out to Lincoln, pulling him to his feet. She snickered as he kicked away what was left of his pants.

"So, you brought extra clothes for me, right?"

Olivia looped her arm around Charlie's waist and looked over her shoulder as they walked towards the door.

Lincoln spread his arms and groaned. "Oh, come on."

Charlie grinned. " _This_ is your punishment for the shower thing. We'll be waiting in the car."


End file.
